capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Mai-Ling
Mai-Ling, named in Japan, is a fighting game character from the fantasy-themed 2D arcade game Red Earth where she is one of the four playable main characters. Appaearance Mai-Ling has short brown hair, and wears an unconventional armored suit that somewhat resembles a leotard. She has a green beret with long twin striped tails. She dons thick green shoulder pads and poofy shoulder-lengh sleeves wrapping to her spiked elbow guard and thick wrist guards. She also has twin hip guards that functions much like a skirt, revealing her white leotard in high kicks. Her boots are more notably armored, thick and with side spikes between her calf and shin. Her stance has her stand on one leg, with hand stances from probable kung-fu inspiration. Story Mai-Ling is a fourteen year old skilled martial artist from Gora. Recently, she left her hometown and participated in a martial arts tournament in which she won first place. Overjoyed, she returned home to tell her family, but her joy turned to horror when she found her home and the entire town ablaze. As she stood in shock, the harpy Lavia descended from the sky and took credit for the destruction. Mai-Ling then decided to search for the missing children from her town, and to discover what terrible evil had befallen the world. Gameplay Attacks and Abilities * Kuujin Ken- a flaming projectile. * Enryuu Kyaku- a flaming uppercut kick. * Koukaku Shuu - Mai-Ling jumps back and charges diagonally at the enemy. * Mystic Force - An elemental attack. * Idaten - Allows her to dash in the middle of the jump. Can hit the enemy for minimal damage. * Koen - Mai-Ling dashes at her enemy and attacks with a multi-hitting somersault. * Kuugeki Shou - She dashes, jumps at her opponent and, if she lands on them, grabs them and unleashes an energy blast. * Tentsui Ga - Mai-Ling grabs her opponent, throws them high and pummels them in the air. * Super Kuujin Ken - A multi-hitting, wider Kuujin Ken projectile. * Super Enryuu Kyaku - An enhanced version of the Enryuu Kyaku. Levels As Mai-Ling levels up by fighting opponents in Red Earth, her title changes and grants her more abilities. Her titles are as follows: *'Grappler' - (Level 1) *'Striker' - (At Level 3) *'Buster' - (At Level 6) *'Martian' - (At Level 10) *'Champion' - (At Level 14) *'Ironfist' - (At Level 19) *'Godfist' - (At Level 25) *'Asura' - (At Level 32) Cameo appearances Mai-Ling appeared in Pyron and Leo's endings in Capcom Fighting Evolution, in Tessa's defense moves in Pocket Fighter, and in the background of the Shanghai stage in Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001. She also appeared as a card in the SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash series. Trivia *Of the four playable main characters of Red Earth, Mai-Ling is the only one who has yet to make a playable appearance in a crossover game. *In some sketches from Red Earth, it is shown that Mai-Ling is accompanied by a small dog, presumably from her hometown. *Based on her spoken lines, she is apparently a bokukko, or a boku girl, who uses male pronouns (instead of the more feminine watashi or atashi) to refer to herself. Gallery MaiLingSketch.png|''Red Earth'' CFClashMaiLing.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' Sprites Category:Characters Category:Red Earth Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters